Scars
by OMFG-Fangirling
Summary: "Orihara Izaya. Que seu nome seja uma maldição no futuro. Ele destruiu minha família, amigos, e minha vida. Ao invés de me encarar como um homem, ainda se matou depois. Meu nome é Heiwajima Shizuo, e me recuso a aceitar a solidão." Será que, à beira da morte, Shizuo mudará de opinião sobre seu pior inimigo? E se Izaya estiver vivo? O que acontecerá? Leia para descobrir!
1. Broken Bones

Acho que já vivi o suficiente. Ou talvez apenas fiquei tão perto de pessoas irritantes que acabei me tornando uma delas.

Eu deveria pular logo desse prédio e me tornar o herói caído, cujas as asas falharam em parar seus demônios.

_Ou, talvez, isso é apenas o que ele queria que eu pensasse._

Tendo destruído ambas a minha família e vida, Izaya, mais uma vez, provou sua evidente sociopatia ao rir no momento em que atirou em sua própria boca.

Isso acontece ano passado, e eu tenho quase certeza de que não me importo tanto assim com sua morte. Estou aqui por não ter mais ninguém. Ele matou a todos, menos Celty. E, sinceramente, não conheço-a tão bem para aceitar sua companhia sem sentir-me desconfortável.

O problema não é ter perdido meu irmão, meu médico/melhor amigo e até meu inimigo, o problema é não conseguir ficar sozinho. Eu não quero aceitar.

Mas agora, a questão é:

_**Será que eu deveria pular de uma vez?**_

_E, o que acontece se eu não morrer quando cair?_

Perdido em meus pensamentos, mal consegui notar o som que ecoava em minha mente por alguns instantes. Era familiar demais, mas não podia ser. Não.

"Então você chegou a esse ponto mesmo, hein?" A voz está se tornando cada vez mais real. Eu viro a minha cabeça, para comprovar que não estou tão perto do nível da insanidade quanto isso tudo parece. Essas palavras são as primeiras dirigidas á mim em meses.

"Cale a boca." Digo, encarando-o.

É claro que ele não morreu. Não sei como, mas o maldito se manteu vivo por quase um ano e eu nem percebi. Também não percebi que ele fingiu a sua morte. E não tenho nem ideia de como ele o fez.

"Eu sabia. Você não consegue viver sem ninguém." Seu sorriso demonstra prazer que ele sente agora. "Na verdade, eu pensei que você não duraria uma semana sem mim, Shizu-chan"

"...Eu já lhe disse: Cale a boca."

"_Après moi, le déluxe._*" Citou. Agora, seu sorriso parecia quase surreal enquanto evoluia para uma risada maníaca.

"**~U mad, Shizu-chan~**?"

"Droga." Joguei meu cigarro no chão e perdi a cabeça.

A última coisa de que me lembro é erguer uma porta de aço e correr atrás de Izaya. Ao acordar, me deparo com o céu noturno acima de minha cabeça. Viro a cabeça e percebo que ainda estou em cima do prédio. Percebo também que quebrei uma costela.

_Ótimo!_ Agora, provavelmente não posso me mexer sem piorar a situação em que estou, nem mesmo para me jogar logo do prédio e acabar com a dor infernal. Ouço passos. É Izaya, trazendo um copo de leite.

"Beba." Ele diz ao aproximar o copo de meu corpo deitado.

"Não."

"Seja um bom garoto e beba o maldito leite."

"Não. Quem sabe o que você pôs aí."

Ele dá um gole no leite. "Não há nada no leite. Não estou tentando te enganar.

Agora, beba."

"Não."

"..." Ele acomoda o copo no chão e levanta seu corpo de volta à vertical. Logo depois, ele sobe em meu peito, e começa a sapatear.

"Ngh!" Dói como o inferno.

"Beba. Ou, talvez, nós possamos continuar com isso até o amanhecer." Ele continua, ignorando meus gemidos de dor."Eu espero que isso não atrapalhe na sua recuperação. Vai que você nunca mais possa andar depois disso... Se fosse eu, já teria aceitado."

Mordo meus lábios para tentar não gritar, mas mesmo assim um alto "mn" acaba escapando de minha boca. "E-eu...ngh... Eu tomo o leite."

Izaya imediatamente sai de cima de meu corpo enquanto eu me esforço para alcançar o copo. Porém, quando eu me movo, a dor é quase _inaguentável_*.

O moreno ri como se eu estivesse presenteando-o com um show onde minha dor é a personagem principal. Após 2 ou 3 minutos, ele se entedia.

"Pegue logo o copo, sua dor está me entediando."

"Se eu pudesse, eu pegaria. Idiota."

"...Você tem 30 segundos."

O tempo começa a passar em câmera lenta enquanto me decido.

0:25 - Que irritante. Vou matá-lo assim que eu puder me mover.

0:20 - Minha cabeça dói também. Faz quanto tempo desde que dormi pela última vez?

0:15 - Talvez eu devesse pegar o leite. Deixe-me tentar.

0:10 - Dói demais... O que ele fará se eu não conseguir?

"O tempo está acabando... 5...4...3..."

"Pare...Por favor."

"..." Ele parece genuinamente surpreso. Minhas primeiras lágrimas de dor começam a rolar pela minha face. "O que foi?"

"...E-eu não vou conseguir. Dói demais."

O moreno pega o copo e o aproxima de meu corpo deitado. Deixa-o quase em minhas mãos. "Aqui, pegue."

"...Eu ainda não consigo..." Assim que termino de falar, percebo que ele ainda está assustado com a minha- agora aparente- vulnerabilidade. Quando se acalma, ele pega o copo e gentilmente despeja o conteúdo em minha boca. Percebo que suas bochechas estão coradas, e o como ele se recusa a olhar diretamente para meu rosto.

Não posso deixar de fazer algum comentário. "Parece que depois de _morrer_ seu coração se tornou mais mole, Izaya-kun.~" Provoco, causando nele uma reação imediata. Assim que ouve, ele vira uma parte generosa do líquido em meu rosto, e eu acabo me engasgando ambas em minhas próprias risadas e no leite.

Quando finalmente paro de tossir e me concentro na dor de meus pulmões se inflando novamente sobre minhas costelas lesionadas, olho para Izaya. Ele continua corado.

"Você quer que eu pare de te ajudar?" Ele pergunta.

"Ajudando desse jeito, vou acabar morrendo antes de amanhecer."

Ele apenas ignora minha brincadeira. "Assim que terminarmos aqui, vou levá-lo diretamente à Shinra. Ele saberá que fazer com isso aí."

Novamente, me sufoco.

Como assim?! _Shinra está vivo?!_ Por que ele não me disse isso antes? E Katsuka? Todos estiveram vivos esse tempo todo e ninguém me contatou?

_**Droga**_**.**

_Notas finais do capítulo_

_* = "Après moi, le déluxe." - "Após eu, o dilúvio" - É uma citação do conhecido Rei "Sol", da França. O que Izaya quis dizer com isso foi que assim que ele saiu da vida de Shizuo, aparentemente tudo começou a desabar.  
*= "inaguentável" - Eu não sei se essa palavra existe xD_


	2. Surgery Cut

div class="design keep_on" style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: rgb(89, 89, 89); font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 22.5px; margin: 0px; padding: 5px 8px; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"  
div class="note" style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: rgb(102, 102, 102); line-height: 24px; margin: 20px 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; font-style: italic; box-shadow: 0px 5px 6px -4px; background: transparent;"  
h4 style="outline: none; margin: 15px 0px 5px; line-height: 1; color: inherit; text-rendering: optimizelegibility; font-size: 18px !important;"Notas iniciais do capítulo/h4  
p style="outline: 0px; border-width: 1px 0px 0px; border-style: dotted dotted solid; border-color: rgb(184, 184, 184) rgb(184, 184, 184) rgb(50, 50, 50); color: rgb(89, 89, 89); line-height: 25px; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 16px 8px; vertical-align: baseline; background: url( . /skins/evo/images/sidebar_ ) 0% 1px repeat-x;"- Ficou extremamente curto, apesar de meus esforç style="outline: none;" /-As imagens ainda não estão style="outline: none;" /- Ficou um pouco "gory", então, espero que os leitores tenham estômago style="outline: none;" /Divirta-se!/p  
/div  
/div  
p style="text-align: center;"br style="outline: none; color: rgb(89, 89, 89); font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22.5px;" /span class="hiliteStyle"strongBroken Bones/strong/span/p  
div class="historia resizeabletext keep_on" style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: rgb(89, 89, 89); font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; line-height: 22.5px; margin: 0px; padding: 5px 8px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; margin-top: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: left; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background: transparent;"Eu estou agora deitado na maca do hospital clandestino de Shinra enquanto ele e Izaya conversam sobre a lesão que adquiri sem ao menos lembrar como./p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; margin-top: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: left; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background: transparent;""Você não vai me contar o que aconteceu?" Perguntou o médico./p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; margin-top: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: left; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background: transparent;""Ele quebrou uma costela."/p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; margin-top: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: left; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background: transparent;""Como?"/p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; margin-top: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: left; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background: transparent;""Ele ficou nervoso. Pegou uma porta de aço. Não conseguiu ficar segurando por muito tempo. É isso."/p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; margin-top: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: left; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background: transparent;""Culpa sua?"/p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; margin-top: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: left; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background: transparent;""Ele achava que eu tinha assassinado você, Katsuka e aquele outro amigo dele. E cometido suicídio depois."/p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; margin-top: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: left; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background: transparent;""Meu Deus. Como você fez isso?! Que crueldade!"/p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; margin-top: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: left; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background: transparent;""Só trate-o o mais rápido o possível, sim?"/p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; margin-top: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: left; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background: transparent;"Ambos se dirigem à mim silenciosamente. Shinra rapidamente examina minhas costas e decide que precisarei de uma cirurgia./p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; margin-top: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: left; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background: transparent;"Pelo visto, alguns de meus órgãos internos haviam sido afetados pela costela quebrada por conta da porta e de 'algum outro fator desconhecido'./p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; margin-top: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: left; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background: transparent;"Após trazer os instrumentos cirúrgicos necessários, o jovem médico pega seu bisturi e aproxima-o de meu corpo. Sua forma gentil não mudou nada desde o primário, quando me ajudava com meus ossos quebrados./p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; margin-top: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: left; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background: transparent;""Está tudo bem. Eu estou bem e falei com seu irmão ainda esses dias. Katsuka-san está morando nos Estados Unidos, por isso não te contatou. Estamos todos vivos. Não se preo-"/p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; margin-top: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: left; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background: transparent;""Ele já sabe disso agora. Vamos à cirurgia." Izaya interrompe, parecendo nervoso com a ideia da cirurgia. O médico afaga meus cabelos por alguns segundos./p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; margin-top: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: left; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background: transparent;""Vai doer, desculpe. Espero que você perca a consciência o mais cedo o possível."/p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; margin-top: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: left; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background: transparent;""Por que você não aplica uma anestesia?" Izaya pergunta, com uma expressão facial quase preocupada./p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; margin-top: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: left; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background: transparent;""Ele é alérgico. Não sabia?"/p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; margin-top: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: left; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background: transparent;""Ele nunca me disse nada sobre isso. Droga." Imagino se ele se arrepende de ter pisoteado meu corpo flagelado com um motivo tão idiota./p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; margin-top: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: left; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background: transparent;"Se o sapateado do moreno mais cedo fora doloroso ao extremo, imagine alguém com sua mão dentro de seu corpo, cortando, costurando seus órgãos e colocando suas costelas no lugar./p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; margin-top: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: left; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background: transparent;"Não perco a consciência mesmo com a dor e acabo precisando ser amarrado à maca e amordaçado. Peço por éter diversas vezes acabo tendo meu pedido negado - que também poderia me matar ou causar diversas complicações./p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; margin-top: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: left; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background: transparent;"Incontáveis também as vezes em que pedi para que me matassem de uma vez e gritei, sem poder ser ouvido. Quase me sufoquei em vômito e sangue o suficiente para uma vida./p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; margin-top: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: left; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background: transparent;""Isso deixará uma cicatriz bem feia." O sociopata moreno comenta, ao olhar os pontos sendo feitos em meu peito./p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; margin-top: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: left; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background: transparent;"Após isso, já sem a mordaça em minha boca mas ainda assim amarrado, peço por um relaxante muscular e finalmente consigo dormir./p  
/div 


End file.
